Daimler Armoured Car
| manufacturer=Daimler |number=2,694 |is_vehicle=yes |is_UK=yes |type=Armoured car | length= | width= | height= | weight=7.6 t | suspension=4x4 wheel, independent coil spring |transmission=5 speed (both directions) with fluid flywheel | speed= | vehicle_range= | primary_armament=2 pounder QF 52 rounds carried | secondary_armament=1 x coaxial 7.92 mm Besa machine gun 2,700 rounds carried 1 x 0.303 (7.7 mm) Bren light machine gun AA | armour=7-16 mm | engine=Daimler 27 4.1 litre 6-cylinder petrol | engine_power=95 hp (71 kW) | pw_ratio=12.5 hp/tonne | crew=3 }} The Daimler Armoured Car was a British armoured car of the Second World War. History The Daimler Armoured Car was a parallel development to the Daimler Dingo "Scout car", a small armoured vehicle for scouting and liaison roles. It was another Birmingham Small Arms design. A larger version designed upon the same layout as the Dingo fitted with the turret similar to that of the Mark VII Light Tank and a more powerful engine.Fletcher Great Tank Scandal p38 Like the scout car, it incorporated some of the most advanced design concepts of the time and is considered one of the best British AFVs of the Second World War. The 95 hp engine was at the rear linked through a fluid flywheel to a preselector gearbox and then by propshafts to each wheel. Four wheel steering similar to early models of the Scout car was considered but not implemented following experience with the Dingo. The prototypes had been produced in 1939, but problems with the transmission caused by the weight of the vehicle delayed service entry until mid-1941. 2,694 armoured cars were built by Daimler. The Daimler had full independent suspension and four wheel drive. Epicyclic gearing in the wheel hubs enabled a very low ratio in bottom gear - it was credited with managing 1:2 inclines. The rugged nature combined with reliability made it ideal for reconnaissance and escort work. Combat history The Daimler saw action in North Africa with the 11th Hussars and the Derbyshire Yeomanry. It was also used in Europe and a few vehicles in the South-East Asia theatre. To improve the gun performance, some Daimlers in the European Theatre had their 2 pounders fitted with the Littlejohn adaptor which worked on the squeezebore principle. Daimlers were used by the territorial units of the British Army until 1960s, outlasting their planned replacement, the Coventry Armoured Car. Conflicts *World War II *Vietnam War *1948 Arab–Israeli War *Indo-Pakistani War *Sri Lankan civil war Variants * Mark I. * Mark I CS - close support version with 76 mm gun. * Mark II - improved turret, modified gun mount, better radiator, driver escape hatch. * A turretless regimental command version, known as SOD ("Sawn-Off Daimler"). Operators * * * * * * * * * References * External links *Missing-lynx.com *WWII vehicles *Daimler Armoured Car at Tanxheaven.com: http://tanxheaven.com/ljs/daimlermk1armouredcarljs/daimlermk1armouredcarljs.htm, http://tanxheaven.com/fedcol/daimlermk1/daimlermk1.htm. *Comprehensive research project regarding Daimler Dingo's & Armoured cars *WWII Equipment Category:Armoured cars Category:Armoured cars of World War II Category:World War II armoured fighting vehicles of the United Kingdom Category:Reconnaissance vehicles Armoured car